


【亚神】深渊

by Shu27



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25971406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shu27/pseuds/Shu27
Summary: 初次发表于2018年。*原著向。*OOC。
Relationships: allen walker/kanda yuu, 亚神, 亚连·沃克/神田优
Kudos: 11





	【亚神】深渊

神田优与亚连·沃克的不合由来已久，战绩辉煌，黑教团上上下下无人不晓。神田不必讲，他同任何人都合不来。这在教团里是每个新人都会从前辈那里收到的谆谆教诲：千万不要被那张脸孔迷惑，要知道，那背后潜伏的是一个如假包换的冷血魔鬼。他会在训练场上把你揍到怀疑人生，在你死后绝不会出席你的葬礼。与神田恰相反，亚连·沃克的表现却不得不说是令人颇感意外了。亚连在入团当晚遭到的议论是“瘦弱”、“怪异”和“被诅咒”，一个星期后，这些词语就变成了“彬彬有礼”、“可爱”和“值得信赖”。搜索队员们交口称赞：沃克大人是当之无愧的英国绅士。因此，他和神田之间反常的现象引发了无数讨论。但无论话题在不同人口中辗转多少次，结论都大差不离：症结一定在神田身上。毕竟谁也想象不出那个亚连·沃克主动挑衅的模样。

考姆伊是第一个说他们相像的人。或许是因为你们两个有点像吧。他在给神田检查咒符时说，换来神田凌厉的一瞪。谁像那个白痴豆芽菜啊。他不屑地啐了一声。这个动作牵扯到他身上尚未痊愈的伤口，冒出了鲜红的血。考姆伊指指他的伤，叹了口气：至少不拿自己的生命当回事这点一模一样。考姆伊正经起来与平时判若两人，包罗万象的眼睛透过镜片肃穆地看着神田。神田，花瓣落了几片？考姆伊问。神田没有回答。第一片花瓣落下时，没有任何不同发生。而当第二片在一个月圆的夜晚无声凋零，神田觉察自己治愈的速度骤然缓慢了一个层次。那晚他携刀出城，迎来另一个身负诅咒的驱魔师。这场治疗间隙的谈话照旧不欢而散。神田走回房间，半路上遇见亚连。亚连正往食堂去，显然刚从一场濒死的战斗中挣扎生还，浑身上下有三分之一的地方裹着绷带，左手吊在胸前。不用看也知道它的惨状。马特鲁一战后，神田明白两件事情。其一：亚连·沃克是一个无可救药的笨蛋。其二：他们不可能合得来。神田目不斜视地从亚连身边走过去。他想，考姆伊那家伙说得不对。他们一点也不像。他知道自己不能死，他知道自己也不会死，而亚连·沃克——一个天真的牺牲者，一个自以为献祭了生命就能换来拯救的信教徒——他知道什么？

大多数并不总是正确的，有时甚至是错误的。事实上，神田对与亚连争吵这件事兴致缺缺。如果不是亚连主动招惹，他相信自己宁愿当作根本没看见他。拉比却不同意。拉比说：优明明乐在其中。神田给了他一个眼刀，不知是出于他的称谓还是话语的内容。拉比顽强地顶住压力，继续说道：如果真的不想搭理，径直走开就好。可是，他指出，每次亚连喊你的名字，你总会停下脚步。年轻书翁碧绿的独眸仿佛一面镜子，万物投射进去，幽微地显出形状。神田在那里看见他未曾思考过的另一面。果真如此吗？他惊讶地想。当天晚上，他与亚连在食堂窗口前狭路相逢。他点了荞麦面。亚连嗤笑一声，说，神田，你总是只吃一种食物，不腻吗？神田没有吭声，以足够的耐心等来他的晚饭，端起盘子径直走开。亚连的声音在他身后恍然大悟般响起：我知道了，一定是你的味觉就像你的头脑一样简单。神田感到浑身每一个细胞都在叫嚣着要砍了豆芽菜，但他想起拉比的话，忍住了拔刀的冲动。众人目瞪口呆地注视着他们，仿佛一个可怕的预兆降临了。幸而这晚终究还是归于常态——亚连选择了神田身边的座位，并且在吃饭时从他的盘中夹走了一撮面。两位驱魔师因此大打出手。神田咬牙切齿地挥下六幻，心想真该叫那只兔子来好好看一看。在亚连·沃克面前，径直走开根本只是一句空谈。

李娜丽曾对此表示过羡慕。她在打坐时同神田分享心声：亚连君对我们说话一直都用敬语，唯独会和神田你大吵大闹。倒不是说我也想和他吵架，但是我真的，真的有点羡慕你。神田不由挑眉：羡慕什么？李娜丽抱起膝盖，歪头朝他笑弯了一双眼，说：你不觉得这是一种亲近吗？

当然不觉得。神田说。

再往下的话他就没有说了。李娜丽不知道那些被他、被整个黑教团封入深渊的往事。神田平静前望，大片大片莲花在禅室内绽放，有几朵饱满地开在李娜丽脚边。阿尔玛。这个名字带着尘埃与鲜血从深渊中缓缓升起。在他还没有亲手斩杀阿尔玛之前，他们是怎样度过一日一日的？这是一种过往的隐痛，一种烈火的折磨。亚连·沃克一无所知，却胆敢走上一条不归路。

亚连对于惹怒神田似乎乐此不疲。更讨厌的是，他总有办法挑动神田最敏感的神经，让他的怒火顷刻燎原，一发不可收拾。他们频繁地争吵，频繁地打斗。前者除了吓坏个别胆小的同僚外，倒是无伤大雅。后者则把他们送进考姆伊的办公室，不得不接受两个人一起出任务的倒霉现实。那一次，他们在目的地收获一颗圣洁与成百上千个恶魔。战斗结束后，神田发现亚连躺在碎石堆里，像个千疮百孔的人形道具。如果不是他的左手还在神经质地抽搐，神田一准以为他终于把自己杀死了。

他站在原地，等腿上的伤口被咒印稍稍治愈，跌撞着朝亚连走去。他用脚踢过去，喊了一声豆芽菜。亚连一动不动。数以千计的莲花从天空坠落，遮住鲜血淋漓的战场。但它们在触到亚连的面容之前就化为雾气，随风而散了。神田切了一声，弯腰握住亚连的右手，把他往肩膀上拉扯。站稳之后，他忽然听见一声轻笑。

你不是说，不跟被诅咒的人握手么。亚连在极近的地方看着他，银灰色的眼眸里倒映着地平线上晨曦的微光。他的右手反握住神田，力道大得好像趁机报复，又像是一种禁锢。

神田最终没把亚连丢下。他们在镇上一家与教团有往来的旅店落脚，等待附近的搜索部队前来汇合。当地的队员已经全灭。亚连的一条腿也踏进棺材，昏睡了整整一个白昼。半夜里他终于醒来，发现神田抱着六幻坐在窗棱下，满月的光辉从他头顶倾泻，给他的黑发镀上一层银白。就像初遇那夜。神田裸露在外的每一寸肌肤都已看不出一丝一毫伤痕了。亚连不是第一次直面这种现象，却一次比一次在意。他问道，神田，你的能力到底是怎么回事？

神田冷哼一声，说，与你无关。

亚连像是被这句话激怒了，抬腿就要下床，却被疼痛阻止。他握住自己的左手，脊背深深弯下去，神情与呻吟全被垂落的白发遮挡。神田看了他一会，声音在夜色里冷冷扩散：如果你想死，挑别的任务自杀，不要给我添麻烦。

亚连模糊地说：你根本不知道。

又是拯救灵魂那一套？神田轻蔑地笑了。只有亚连·沃克会把诅咒当做馈赠，并且为之付出生命。他讽刺道：你还是那样天真啊，豆芽菜。

我是亚连。亚连固执地纠正。仿佛这是直到末日来临也不肯遗忘的仪式。他抬起头，口吻古怪地说：因为早晚会消失，因为你不在乎，就可以当做那些都是不存在的吗？

神田愣了一秒，然后出离愤怒。他想大吼你才是根本什么都不知道，但他其实不明白亚连到底在说什么。亚连从凌乱的额发间望向神田，双眼中幽深的漩涡让他在暗夜里散发出一股迫人的气势。那一刻，他看上去不像一个十五岁的少年人。亚连猛地一跃而起，刹那间将神田逼入墙角。他直视神田的眼睛，嘴里吐出的话语和恶魔、灵魂、驱魔师毫无关系。他说神田，你不明白。就算你拥有无与伦比的治愈力，我也不想再看见你受伤了。神田讶然张了张嘴。他没能做出任何反驳。

亚连探身向前，孤注一掷地亲吻了他。

长达九年的时间里，神田身负第二驱魔师的巨大秘密。而自那个夜晚开始，他的秘密又多了一个。这不是说他们从此相亲相爱了。他和亚连照旧隔着半条走廊就要火光四射，怒目而视，时不时砸坏几张餐桌，被厨师长杰利罚洗一大池子碗。不过亚连的确获得了比握手亲近得多的权利。在他们都没有任务需要执行的夜晚，亚连会留宿神田房内。他们做爱，但不探讨它的意义。神田的房间很像他，甚至比他本人的饮食习惯更加单调。仅仅有一张桌子，一副衣架，一张床铺。李娜丽告诉亚连，神田九岁就加入教团了。但亚连看着他的屋子，总是很难相信他在这里住了九年。就像动物留下气味标示领地，人们会不断添加属于自己的东西，从而将一座随处可见的房屋变成家园。神田没有任何私人物品，除了一盏漂浮着一朵盛放莲花的沙漏。

亚连注意到那盏沙漏，是在第一次留宿的清晨。那东西与整间屋子格格不入，引发了他无限的好奇。但他没能找到询问的机会。神田带着早起的低气压催促他赶快离开，再过片刻，整栋楼就该醒了。第二次留宿，亚连在高潮的余韵里把玩着神田的长发，懒洋洋地问：那是什么？神田闭着眼睛，口吻却清醒冷静：与你无关。这是另一个一成不变的部分。亚连渐渐学会不再为此愤怒。他的左手滑到神田胸口，抚摸嵌在那里的黑色图腾。自然，神田也没有告诉他这是什么。亚连撇了撇嘴，带着点不甘不愿说，神田，你搞不好真的不是人，你看，这么近的距离，我都摸不到你的心跳在哪里。神田没说话，挥开他的手，在被子下给了他一脚。

那时正是新一年的初春，很快就有伯爵的消息从四面八方传来：七千年的序幕已经终结，好戏即将上演，驱魔师们，登上舞台吧。第一个遇难的元帅是凯文·叶迦。短短数天，黑教团失去了包括迪夏·巴里在内的六名驱魔师，以及一百四十二名搜索队员。那些名字里险些也包括了亚连·沃克。

神田从提耶多尔元帅那里得知亚连的近况。那段时间他和玛力正护卫着他们的师父四处游走，搜寻新的适格者。提耶多尔告诉神田，亚连被诺亚袭击，左臂遭遇毁坏，心脏上开了一个洞，人却奇迹般地生还，眼下正在亚洲支部接受治疗。圣洁保护了他。这些讯息原本只有元帅级别才能获知，对其余驱魔师是保密的。提耶多尔把它们转告给神田，神田倒不领情，说，我才不关心那个豆芽菜是死是活。提耶多尔笑了笑，说，我以为你们两个是朋友呀。先前见面的时候，你们不是很要好吗？神田回忆了路途上与库洛斯部队短暂的相遇，实在想不出有哪一点能让他和亚连与“要好”划上等号。提耶多尔是一个喜欢自说自话的人，而神田最讨厌这种性格。提耶多尔丝毫不在意徒弟一脸阴沉怒容，严肃地扶了扶镜框，说：不要小看一个艺术家的直觉。我觉得你们两个很像，都是笨拙的孩子呀。何况优君你从小到大一点儿没变，师父可是很懂你的哦。神田抚上六幻，一时间竟然不知要从哪里开始吼回去。

提耶多尔说：他会没事的。也许还会重新成为驱魔师。

神田愣了一下，收刀入鞘。他站直了，沉默了一会。这是一件好事么。他淡淡地说。

提耶多尔和玛力不远不近地注视着他。他们不能给神田回答，神田也并不是在问。春风遥远地送来花香与血腥气息。在他们前方，江户的硝烟缓缓地升了起来。

不管提耶多尔元帅在他与亚连的关系性定义方面出了多么南辕北辙的错误，神田必须承认，至少有一件事情他还是说对了的：亚连·沃克重新成为驱魔师了。他们重逢的时机说巧也不巧，拉比和莱罗先后成为受害者，被四道恐怖目光吓得胆战心惊。李娜丽被方舟捉去之前，倒有一段还算平静的时光。神田和克劳利说了几句话，转回身时，只见亚连站在桥洞下，安安静静地望着他。新生的圣洁在亚连肩上飞扬，像一双过于纤细的翅膀。在那转瞬即逝的时间里，他们只是看着彼此，什么也没说。

从方舟回来后，全员都破烂不堪。米兰达的圣洁甫一停止发动，他们就干脆利落地昏过去了。神田醒来是在深夜。他睁开眼睛，漫天莲花柔和地散发着虚幻的光亮。他数着周遭的呼吸：拉比，玛力，克劳利，乔吉。唯独缺少亚连。神田起身披上衣服，小心翼翼地避开护士长，走回自己的房间。人多的地方他总是睡不好。走到门外，神田察觉到另一个人的气息。他拧开门，不意外地看见亚连自阴影中现出身形。亚连在神田面前向来称不上温柔，情事中则更是变本加厉。好像他对神田的能力充满了意见：无论浓黑的夜里他在神田身上留下多深重的痕迹，天光大亮时那些痕迹就消失得无影无踪，仿佛不曾存在。那天晚上，亚连以前所未有的粗暴将神田按倒在床上，从后方大力地贯穿他，一次又一次顶进最深处，直到神田觉得疼痛也毫不收敛。我说过了，他凶狠地咬住神田的耳朵，如果你没追上来，我绝不饶你。

神田罕见地顺从。他想，总归是他不守诺言在先的。亚连在神田身上放肆地宣泄一切。他的暴戾，他的迷惘，他的黑暗与恐惧。那可以摧毁一个人，而神田足够强韧。结束后他们挨挨挤挤地躺在单人床上。亚连盯着神田胸口生长扩大的图腾看个没完，仿佛他能从那儿研究出什么拯救世界的良方。神田拉过他的左手，没有看见任何伤痕。江户战场上重逢时，亚连用这只手挡下了六幻。那一刀神田本是冲着诺亚去的，力道十足。他想起并不是那么久远的初见，他仅仅用三成功力就在亚连的武器上留下了一道巨大裂口。

总算像点样子了，豆芽菜。神田说。

我是亚连。亚连说。你对我的圣洁有什么意见？

神田发出一声真真切切地嘲笑：不，跟你配极了。尤其是那个假面。你不就是一个带着面具的小丑吗？

亚连出乎意料的冷静。并且沉默。好一会过去，他才轻轻地说：也许。也许吧。

神田讶异地转头。亚连的眼睛总是执着地相信着光明，这时却黯淡了。他灰色的眼睛暗下去，犹如深渊一般漆黑无底。神田喂了一声，问，你这家伙怎么了？亚连低下头，下一秒又抬起来，翻身压住神田，居高临下地勾起了嘴角，说：你是在担心我吗？神田没说话，他看见亚连背后纷纷扬扬地落下莲花。它们飞散开来，占满整间屋子，却不曾遮挡住亚连。莲花从不落在亚连·沃克身上。神田恍惚觉得这是一个怪异的隐喻：好像亚连是他虚幻世界里唯一强烈到不可侵占的真实。而亚连的确是真实的。在神田面前，他与众人所知的亚连·沃克总是那么的不同。有时神田感到可笑，他心中甚至有对整个教团的怜悯：你们都被骗了。亚连·沃克才不是什么温柔有礼、胸怀博爱的谦谦君子。他实在是一个虚伪而傲慢的混蛋。但那表象之下真实的亚连·沃克只在神田一人眼前显露，只为神田一人所知。

倘若这家伙的左眼真的看得到灵魂，那么他或许应当看看自己。神田心想。他将看见一个可笑而又可悲的矛盾体，在分崩离析中作着徒劳的挣扎。

神田从没将这个念头说出口，却仍是一语成谶。

巴黎一战中，神田目睹了十四任在亚连身上觉醒的时刻。那人抚摸Lv4丑陋的头颅，像刚从一场漫长睡梦中醒来，借由恶魔金属的眼睛走向远方。神田握紧六幻，一刀戳了过去。三个月前，鲁贝利耶在礼拜大殿里公布了亚连·沃克即为“第十四任”宿主的消息。神田背对人群而立，几步远外站着亚连。他们谁也没看谁。考姆伊负责下达命令，他说到“一旦确认亚连觉醒为十四任”就再也说不下去了，大殿里的空气陡然变得僵硬冰凉。神田感到身侧投来飞快的一瞥。亚连紧接打破了沉默，他说：到那时候，请杀了我。神田打心底知道这话不是说给所有人，而只是说给他一人听的。在场的同伴之中，亚连认定神田是唯一一个能够毫不迟疑杀了自己的人。

六幻嗡鸣，锋利的刀尖穿透Lv4，戳在十四任脑袋一侧的墙上。

笨蛋豆芽菜！神田怒吼。

亚连对这个称呼深恶痛绝，可以想见他即使进了坟墓也要再爬出来反驳一句，我是亚连。神田的话倒也真的起了作用，Lv4紧接着发出惨叫，在两把驱魔圣器的分割下变得支离破碎。神田后来没把这个插曲写进任务报告，也没有告诉任何人。他不在乎中央厅的命令，比起诺亚倒是更厌恶教团。何况，神田想，那个豆芽菜还没有彻底成为十四任。即使陷入深渊之中，亚连·沃克还在某处活着。再后来，阿尔玛·卡鲁玛的鬼魂从神田自己的深渊中爬出来，活生生地站到了他面前。依照神田一直以来的想法，亚连与他的过去不可能也不应该产生任何联系。但千年伯爵改写了剧本，于是他和阿尔玛一起，将亚连更深地、更深地推了下去。

那孩子是个诺亚啊。阿尔玛说。

他们落在古老破败的帝都马特鲁，阿尔玛已经气息奄奄。这里是沙漠王国，破碎的方舟大门从天空飘下，好像一场千年不遇的大雪洁白纷飞。神田收回视线，说，不要再说话了。阿尔玛在他漆黑的眼眸中看见悲伤与悔恨，说不清哪一部分属于谁，又是为了谁。他微弱地笑了，说：我对那孩子做了很残忍的事情。神田疲惫而茫然地看着他。什么？他喃喃地问。阿尔玛的心脏，那颗第二驱魔师们拥有的透明球体，正一点点黯淡下去。它不会跳动，不会破碎，是一颗虚假的心，却给予他们真实的疼痛。阿尔玛看向神田，九年过去了，将他拥入怀中的这个人依然有着清澈纯粹的眼神。这种清澈纯粹让他不忍。阿尔玛对神田说：我原本想着到死都不会说，但是我已经做了很多错的事情，在临死前，我想至少为你再做一件正确的事情。那孩子看到了啊，优，他看到了我是谁。他是想要告诉你的。他真是一个温柔的孩子，为了你，不停地不停地落着泪。但我不准他说，因为我希望你永远被我束缚，永远是属于我的东西。可是，优，我现在明白了，他比我更爱你。我想要束缚你，他却给了你——还有我——最珍贵的，最珍贵的自由。阿尔玛哽咽了，他又说：你会原谅我吗？看着我吧，直到最后。优，我只是希望……

神田点点头，把他搂得更紧，说，我明白的。我都明白。

阿尔玛发出一声轻柔的叹息，很快在神田怀里安静下来。漫漫黄沙上掀起了细小的风。神田看见女人牵起阿尔玛的手。他们向他露出最后的微笑，转身渐行渐远。神田注视着那两个灵魂消失在莲花丛中，知道这就是永别。

身上的伤让神田在马特鲁待了整整一个月。那段日子，时间仿佛失去意义，他躺在马特鲁空旷的地下城中沉沉睡去，偶尔醒来，看见太阳或者灿灿星群。他常做梦，梦境各不相同。他有时是在九年前的亚洲支部，有时又站在黑教团的高塔上，下方悬崖陡峭，朔风呜呜吹刮。后来他开始梦见亚连。阿尔玛说亚连比我更爱你，神田想，他一定是弄错了。他们，亚连和他，互相看不顺眼，仿佛对方是世界上最讨厌的人，从没有和平——更别提温情——度过任何一天。那可能是爱吗？但他梦见亚连。亚连用着各种语调，不厌其烦地叫他，神田，神田。那是爱吗？亚连越过硝烟向他奔来。那是爱吗？亚连紧紧地搂住了他，猎猎风声里，他在他耳边悄声说，去吧，到他身边去，到谁也找不到你们的地方去。他好像要哭，但是却在松手的时刻朝着神田露出微笑。

那是爱吗？

最后一晚，神田梦见自己走进一片惨白的树林。林中荆棘遍布，中央空地伫立着一座审判的石椅。亚连坐在石椅上，身上被重重锁链捆绑。黑与白撕扯着他的面容。神田走过去，鞋底沙沙作响。亚连闭着眼，从牙缝中挤出一句话：走开，涅亚。

神田唤他：豆芽菜。

黑色骤然从那张脸上退却，亚连猛地抬头。他试图微笑，一滴泪倏然落下。我是亚连。他说，喃喃地喊起来：神田。神田。

神田抬起手抚摸他的面颊与诅咒。这是他们之间不曾有过的温情时刻。他们对视，亚连将脸庞倚进他的手心，说：拜托你。神田点点头，说：好。

他醒来时，头顶星空浩瀚，无限自由。他看了很久，直到天边现出一抹熹微晨光，他启程出发。在普罗旺斯找到玛力和李娜丽是两个月后的事情。神田随他们一起前往亚洲支部。兹爷爷的病危通知于昨日下达，神田决定去见他最后一面。在火车上，李娜丽和玛力向神田讲述了三个月里的种种。北美一役，亚连的所作所为径直将他自己送进了牢房。鲁贝利耶用尽方法逼他开口。亚连在牢房里待了四天，一句话也没说。中央厅对于叛徒（哪怕只是有所怀疑）从不手软。玛力说，考姆伊甚至没能给亚连争取到治伤的权利。李娜丽说起亚连在月夜的出逃，眼眶又红了。如今亚连·沃克是教团的通缉对象。他倒仍是神的使徒，只不过神明已经不再是同一个神明。

神田叹了口气，说：我就知道会是这么个结果。

神田的归来自然引发了一场轩然大波。不过比起他选择重新成为一个驱魔师，捧着李娜丽的手吞下圣洁倒更能让考姆伊和巴克·张当场心肌梗塞。没等他们找神田谈上一谈，就像突然归来一样，神田又突然地从亚洲支部消失了。神田赶回伦敦去找乔尼。他从玛力那里听说，乔尼的辞职申请终于获得批准，就要离开教团。官方说法是乔尼要回去继承裁缝店的小小家业，但任谁都知道他是要去寻找亚连。中央厅蠢蠢欲动，布下罗网准备捕获乔尼，但是不巧，神田也有话要跟亚连说。他随乔尼一起上路了。

神田心知这一路不会风平浪静，但林克和自立型圣洁的出现还是让他惊讶不已。李娜丽说亚连出逃那夜，林克被人发现倒在他的牢房里，后来重伤不治。墓碑就立在鲁贝利耶家族所属的墓园里。神田在找到亚连的当晚发现了林克。神田问你到底有什么目的，林克回答说，我只是想见证那一刻，如果亚连·沃克真的能战胜他身为宿主的命运。神田最后还是收了刀，但他心里想，鬼才信你。鲁贝利耶的走狗大约是在豆芽菜的脚脖子上栓得太久了，把他虚伪的笑容与张口就来的撒谎功夫学了个八九不离十。他们谁也骗不过神田。当晚神田又见到第十四任。这些人要么不出现，要么就接二连三地出现。乔尼被十四任打伤，神田用自己的血帮他捡回一条命，换来一个惊讶过度以至没能逃跑的亚连。这笔买卖倒很划算，毕竟亚连从见面起就孜孜不倦地致力于从他们身边逃开。亚连和神田梦中全然不一样：负伤，暴躁，焦虑，拒人千里之外。但他还是亚连·沃克。脆弱，缺爱，乔尼用一句话就能让他忘了自己要干嘛。他在神田背过身时痴痴地看过来，好像他以为神田已经迟钝到发觉不了他的目光。神田没忘记自己追来是有话想跟亚连说，可还没找到合适的机会。要说什么，他也想得不是那么清楚。谢谢？他已经说过了。我要帮你？这不必说。

他什么都没来得及说，阿波克里霍斯像个死神一样找上门来了。

如果，神田想，如果他不是第二驱魔师，他就会像阿波克里霍斯安排的那样，带着虚假的记忆和虚假的安心返回教团。忘记他还没跟亚连说那些话，还没为他做到任何事情。玛力把乔尼的事情告诉神田那一天，神田几乎想也没想，就说玛力，帮我在考姆伊那里打个掩护，我要和乔尼一起去找豆芽菜。玛力惊得好一会儿才找回声音：你知不知道你这么做的后果是什么？神田不耐烦地说：我知道。知道你还要去！玛力有点着急了。神田没理，只说，你帮还是不帮。玛力不说话，神田不再等了，转身就走。到门口时，他听见玛力在后面说：

我曾对亚连说过，你们两个很像。你不要不高兴，是真的很像。你们都被无边的深渊紧紧捉住了，无法挣脱。九年——不，十年来，师父和我想尽了各种办法，都没能把你救上来。可是亚连做到了。我想，如果他正处在深渊之中，如果有谁能为他做到同样的事情，那一定就是你了，神田。所以去吧。教团这边有我，实在不行还有李娜丽，她对付考姆伊是最在行的。去吧，路上小心。

神田在疼痛中回忆起这一切。

他穿过苍茫雾气，在尽头看见荒废的帝国古都。亚连像个迷路的孩子一样坐在台阶上，他走过去，说：我们是破坏者，不是拯救者。亚连擦干眼泪，抬头向他微笑。即便如此，神田，他的眼睛闪闪发亮，我还是想做一个能够拯救他人的破坏者。那时候他们真是一点儿也不像。但是在这条漫长的、充满荆棘的道路上，他们终究越走越近，越来越像了。亚连得知许多秘密，像他一样被命运拽向深渊的更深处；他则握紧了手中的刀，开始希冀拯救。豆芽菜是对的，神田平静地想。命运带给他的诅咒本身就是一种馈赠。无论那该死的圣洁杀死他多少次，他都将返回战场。无论圣洁多少次篡改他的记忆，他都会想起。他的心脏是一颗不会跳动但永不破碎的顽石，哪怕熄灭也将记得亚连·沃克真实的模样。他将守护他直到最后一刻。第十四任最好认清现实，因为这一次他会遵守对一个人的承诺，亲手斩杀诺亚。

提耶多尔说，那就成为元帅吧。

他回答说：求之不得。

神田优向深渊的更深处，向着亚连·沃克走去。莲花自天空坠落，在他脚下绽放成路。

END


End file.
